Little Shaman Warriors
by Silverfang44
Summary: Anna's sister has come to see her with some amazing news, and now her whole life has been turned around. Annaoc Yohoc Lenoc Treyoc Prikaoc Tamraoc Faustoc
1. Default Chapter

Anna held the sealed envelop in her hand. Shay hadn't sent her a letter in years, so why start now? she gently tore the letter open and read it to herself.

Anna,

Hey! Long time no hear. I hope you are doing well. I'm okay, you know me, I never get tried. My jobs a pain,

but I bet you guessed that. I mean who's isn't. Anyway I was thinking about you and realized how much I missed

you, so I figured I'd come home for a while, but mom said you'd went to so Yoh, so that's my next stop, as soon

as she let's me leave. You know how she is. I have some bad news for you, and there's no good news to soften it.

I've already told mom, maybe that's why I'm still here, well I'll see you soon!

Your Loving Sister,

Shay

Anna didn't really understand. Why was Shay coming alone? Did it have something to do with the bad news she had? Shay never went anywhere without a sister in tow. Most of the time it was Kris or Shannon. Anna had never really been interested in Shay's job, but they had. The four of them had been born at the same time and of the four of them Shay was the youngest, so Anna was happy to be able to see her again, but the fact that she was coming alone bothered her.

Anna had everything ready. Shay would be there any minute. Everyone was there, Yoh, Len, Trey, Morty, Faust, Prika, Tamra, June, and Joco. She's made sure they all were presentable. She scanned the horizon. Where was she? The she saw something. A brown haired girl was coming for them. Her hair swung at her hips as she walked and as she came closer Anna recognized her, but barely she'd changed so much. "Anna!" the figured called and waved. Anna looked back and the people behind her, "She's here." She stated. Almost as soon as she had said it she was wrapped in a hug from her little sister. "Anna it's so good to see you again!" Shay's smile was wide. And then it hit Anna what was different, the strands of hair rounding her face were white and her eyes were blue. Why had she changed those things? "Anna I have so much to tell you, but first, who are these people? I thought I'd know Yoh, but I've slowly changed my mind." Anna smiled, Shay never could take thing seriously. "He's the on with the orange headphones. He's hard to miss." Shay laughed slightly. "Shay, what's this news you have for me?" Anna asked. "Later, Anna, you don't want to know now. Trust me." Shay stated," So who's the rest of these people." Anna introduced them and then she and Shay went upstairs for Shay's bad news. "Okay Anna I'll tell you now." Shay's eyes hit the floor, "Anna, I never told you what my job was. I'm...Anna I work for a force that is way beyond human beings. Anna," It seemed hard for her to say all this, but she never once send a tear, "I'm...well humans call me an angel. But I haven't died so I don't hold that title. But I work like one. I have powers over water, and I'm a telepath, in a big way! I see the furtue, read minds, move things with my mind. Anna, my job is to destroy the evil forces that are trying to take over earth, A Little Warrior. Now on to my other news. Kris is dead." Anna's eyes fell to the floor, she felt like she was gonna cry. "And Shannon was the one who killed her. She switched sides, Anna. She was trying to kill me, but Kris stopped her. I told the woman we call mother, but Anna we're adopted. Our real mother was a Little Warrior. She's now an Angel." Now Anna was crying, how could Shay keep a strait face as she said this? "Anna she died to save us. The five of us. We have a brother named Dane and we're American." Both girls sat quietly. After a while Shay spoke again, "I know this is a lot for you to handle, but there's more. My teammates will show up tomorrow. And my higher authority has told me to take you with us when we leave. He also said you are not to marry Yoh, under any circumstances, he says it's not your destiny." Shay then stood to leave, but Anna spoke first, "What happened to you? Why do you look different? Why don't you cry?" "Anna, I've never been able to cry. These blue jewels show up when I feel like crying. I look different because of all the battles. Evil knows some amazing spells." She raised her sleeve over her left shoulder to show her birthmark and for the first time Anna realized what it looked like. Two hearts, a little one overlapping a big one. "Anna, it's magic. It warns me of great evils. You need to rest and really take all this in. I'll see you in the morning. G'night." With that both Shay and Anna went to bed.

please review!


	2. Meeting the team

Thanks for the reveiws, sorry it's took so long to update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Chapter 2: The Team

Anna was still in bed when Yoh woke up the next day. She just didn't feel like being around people just yet. Yoh walked outside and found Shay sitting with her eyes closed facing the path that she had came down. "What's wrong with Anna?" Shay opened her eyes to look at him. "Nothing really, but we'll both be leaving soon." He just stared at her, "Why? You just got here." "Time waits on no one and we can't be left behind." He didn't understand what she meant. She closed her eyes again reaching out with her mind to see where the others were, she couldn't find them, they weren't close enough yet. "It will still be a while." She said quietly. Yoh had always been close friends with Shay, and he himself was wondering where Kris and Shannon was. But before he could ask Anna stepped outside. She had her bag over her shoulder and she sat down next to Shay. "It will still be a while." Shay repeated. "I know I heard you." Anna said. Yoh had never seen the two of them at like this. Just stareing over the horizion. He shook his head and went on to school with the others, half expecting the two of them to be gone when he got back.

Once Shay and Anna were alone they began to talk. "What's your team like?" Anna asked. "Well, there's me and Dane. And the Smith twins Lyssa and Maria, thier part neko sorta, and the Morris triplets, Ci, Noel, and Brycen." Anna took it all in, "And your all Little Warriors?" "Yep!" Shay reached out again, this time she found them. "They'll be here about the same time Yoh gets home." "Yeah about him, what am I supposed to tell him?" Shay thought for a while, "Um...the truth?" "Oh that's brillant. Yoh I'm leaving and I'm not gonna marry you because some higher power says so." She laughed slightly, "Works for me."

Around 3:30 Yoh and Shay's team arrived. Lyssa had long blonde hair, while her sister Maria's was chinlength and red. Maria also had cat ears. Ci's was shoulder lenght and blonde while Noel's was long and black. Brycen's hair was blonde and Dane's was brown. Yoh wondered why all these people were at his house. Shay talked to Lyssa, but no one could hear what they were saying. Suddenly they turned. "Anna we're leaving tomorrow, it's to late to leave now." Shay said. Lyssa didn't seem very happy. And she went outside followed by Ci and Brycen. Noel, Maria and Dane walked over and began to talk to Shay and Anna. "Does she have any powers?" Noel asked. "She's a shaman, but that's all." Shay answered. "Well, that's kinda a let down." Dane stated. Yoh stared at all the people. Were they all gonna stay here? "Um...Shay can I talk to you?" Shay looked over at him. "Um, okay" the two of them walked into another room. "What's going on?" Yoh asked, "Why are all these people here?" Shay didn't make eye contact with him. "Well, that's something Anna's gonna tell you later. But I can tell you that we have a good reason." Yoh was sorta bothered by this. Why wasn't she telling him anything? "You've been acting really werid lately." "What do you mean?" Shay asked. "Well when we both lived out at the village, you never acted this way. You never said stuff like the thing you said this morning." Shay knew he was right. She had to tell him, after all he was her best friend. "Ok Yoh you win, Anna forgive me. You might wanna sit down"

Anna was wondering what they were talking about. They'd been in there for a long time. Noel sat quietly on the other side of the room. Anna walked over to her. "What's going on?" Noel glanced at her, "We're waiting to see if Yoh will be coming with us." "What do you mean?" Anna asked. "If Shay breaks down and tells him then he'll come with us. If she doesn't and you tell him he won't." Anna stared at the door as Shay and Yoh came out. "Yoh's coming with us." Shay said. That was the last thing said all night.

Thanks for reading please reveiw!


	3. The Mad Maxwell Collector

1Chapter 3: The Mad Maxwell Collector

Shay woke early the next day and went outside and met Lyssa. "Hey, Lyssa." Shay said sleepily. Lyssa just nodded. "You're ready to leave, aren't you?" Shay asked. Lyssa nodded again. Shay smiled, and reached out with her mind. Noel, Ci, Maria, Brycen and Dane were already awake. "Yoh and Anna are still asleep." Shay informed Lyssa. Lyssa nodded, "So let's wake them up. We need to leave." Lyssa stated. Shay gave her a funny look. "Have you, sensed something?" Lyssa nodded, "Has your chain rattled?"

Shay woke Yoh and Anna. "What time is it?" Yoh yawned. "Five am" Shay told him. Neither seemed glad to be awake. Noel was came up to the three of them, "Shay, some of Yoh's friends are here." Shay gave a funny look, "How'd they know when we were leaving?" Noel just shrugged. The four walked out the door and saw Trey, Len, Tamra, Morty, Lyserg, Rio and Jun. "How did you know we were leaving?" Lyssa demanded. "Tamra told us." Jun said. Lyssa glared at the pink haired girl. "We want to come to." Rio stated. Lyssa looked over at Shay, who just smiled. "Fine." Lyssa said rather coldly. Shay nodded, "We need to leave."

As they walked Anna noticed something odd about Shay's outfit. On her right wrist was a shackle, with only one link attached to it. Anna watched as the link began to move and Shay's face became upset. The other Little Warriors started to become restless, like they were expecting something. Shay fell rather suddenly. "Yes, Lyssa, my chain is rattling." She stated. Lyssa looked upset. "We didn't manage to outrun him." Noel said quietly. "Who?" Trey asked. "The mad man who calls himself a collector." Ci said. "Well, does he collect?" Anna asked. "Maxwells" Shay said. "Maxwells?" Yoh said. "Yeah, "Dane said, "As in Shay Maxwell, Shannon Maxwell, Dane Maxwell, and Anna Maxwell." Anna was shocked, "He collects members of our family!" Shay's single link glowed and became a chain, the end of which was held in a man's hands. He held another chain in his other hand. "My small collection." he said yanking hard on the chains. Shay and another girl, identical to except with black hair and red eyes, crashed into him. "Time to expand." he said quietly, "Anna! Dane! RUN!" Shay yelled. Dane quickly grabbed Anna and took off running. Then each of the other warriors grabbed a shaman and ran in a different direction.


End file.
